Would a Girl Fall for That
by akaviri katana
Summary: AU with no Reapers. Planning to make this overall light hearted fluff. Jane Shepard x Garrus Vakarian romance because I cannot get enough of these two.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware.

And if someone would like to beta read that would be great, I could also return the favour :)

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard looked into the mirror and hardly recognized herself. After spending the last six months working for the Alliance on a scalding hot, sandy, hell-hole of a planet trying to eliminate the thresher maw threat to the nearby colonies to being this dressed up was a drastic change.

She hesitantly glanced back into the mirror and saw how the grey-purple eyeshadow brought out her green eyes and how her shiny her hair looked when it was down and styled. Sure, she looks glamorous, but this over-the-top look did not feel like her.

Shepard finished with a deep red lipstick and left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. There was a message from Captain Anderson on her omnitool.

 **Shepard. I just arrived at the gala. _Please_ try not to be late.**

Shepard quickly replied Anderson to let him know that she was just about to leave.

 **Don't make me remind you that this party is for you as a celebration for making it as the first human Spectre and its a huge honour. I am sure proud of you kid, but if you are late I'll have to kick your ass and maybe take back the Normandy.**

Jane grinned and swiftly walked across the room and slipped the pale blush coloured gown over her black, strapless bra and thong. The chiffon fabric felt amazing against her skin and fit like a glove. While fastening up her silver shoes she did have to admit even though she felt overdressed, it was amazing not to smell like body odor and not to have sand riding up her ass.

* * *

Walking into the gala Shepard examined the room. The council spared no expense for this party. To simply put it, the place was extravagant. High ceilings, chandeliers, and their must over a thousand aliens here including someone from each of the species from the galaxy. Shepard did a quick scan of the crowd, she did not recognize anyone in front of her, but then again she had not spent a ton of time on the Citadel. Looking at everyone in front of her, Shepard guessed a lot of these aliens are politicians. _Just great_.

Out of her uniform without her gun, not looking or feeling like herself Shepard tensed up and clenched her jaw. _Damn it, why I am okay fighting thresher maws but feel nervous of one night with ass kissing, back stabbing politicians._

As if the Asari was reading her mind. "Commander Shepard. Champagne?" The Asari asked while gesturing at the tray of champagne glasses that she was holding.

"Great. Thanks." Shepard replied and giving a half smile while picking up one of the glasses off the tray. Bringing the glass to her lips and tasting the cool, slightly sweet bubbly drink she started to look for someone she knew.

Looking to her left she locked eyes with a male Turian with striking blue eyes. His gaze was cold and unwelcoming. At least he was actually looking at her, unlike everyone else in the hall who has been whispering and sneaking glances at her. Shepard held her stare back and raised her eyebrow as in questioning if she knew him or maybe upset him at some point.

"Commander Shepard! There you are." Uldina grumbled from behind her. "We've been looking all over for you." Shepard turned around to see Uldina and Anderson.

"Shepard. You look great." Anderson said while giving her a welcoming hug.

"Thanks Anderson." Shepard replied hugging her mentor back. There is no way she would have been considered to be a Spectre if it wasn't for Anderson. He has been the closest thing Shepard has ever had to family. Anderson has been the one who encouraged her to keep going when she felt liking giving up so many times during N7 training and was their to listen and for moral support after her darkest missions.

Uldina sneered and told them. "We have to go, the Council is about to give a speech".

Shepard gently poked Anderson and whispered while smirking, "Uldina is as charming as ever isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Anderson replied laughing back.

They walked to the front of the hall where the where the Asari, Turian, and Salarian councilor were standing on a podium. The Asari councilor Tevos spoke with confidence to the room. "We are here tonight to acknowledge a huge accomplishment by not only Commander Shepard, but we as a galactic community want to recognize how far humanity has come since this first contact war. Humanity, you have shown us that you are a successful, driven, and passionate species and we are grateful how much the Alliance has selflessly contributed throughout the years to ensure galactic safety. Commander Shepard you are courageous, resilient, and have made many sacrifices. We wholeheartedly welcome you Commander Jane Shepard to be one of the Spectres. Congratulations. "

Everyone in the hall was clapping and smiling. With everyone looking at her, Shepard politely smiled back and felt the slight warmth fill her cheeks from blushing.

* * *

A few hours later and after few more glasses of champagne and half-listening to all of the congratulations from all the politicians and military personnel. Shepherd felt warm, relaxed, and realized she was slightly shifting back and forth to the music.

Looking out into the gala at all of the species dancing and having a good time Shepard spotted the Turian with the striking blue eyes dancing with a female Turian while harshly staring at her again. _What is his problem._

Before Shepard knew what she was doing or before she could stop herself she was marching her way to the middle of the dance floor.

"Excuse me, but what on earth your problem with me?" Shepard snapped.

The grey female Turian dancing with him looked mortified while the male Turian looked shocked.

"Garrus, do you know Commander Shepard?" The female inquired.

"Not exactly. Just, uh, give us a moment Seehka."

"Uh, okay." Seehka now looked furious and stormed off to be with a group of female Turians just off to the side of the dance floor.

"Commander, I didn't know how badly you wanted to dance with the most handsome Turian in the room." He joked.

"And I didn't know that me yelling at you constitutes as _needing_ to dance with you. Anyone who knows me, know that I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade than dance."

"So now you now _need_ to dance with me?" The Turian smirked while offering his hand out to dance.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" demanded Shepard, but feeling slightly taken back by this gesture and not wanting to appear like an asshole in front of everyone, she obliged and put her right five fingered hand in his warm, thick skinned, three taloned hand.

Shepard noticed this Turian had quite the reach and he easily placed his other hand on her back. Moving in closer Shepard could smell a faint scent of citrus and pine as she placed her left hand on his muscular, plated shoulder.

They started to move rhythmically back and forth to the music. Shepard looked into those intense blue eyes as he said, "I should introduce myself, I'm Garrus Vakarian."

"Well, Garrus Vakarian, you've been scowling at me all night. Have we met before? Have I done something to upset you?"

"You're the guest of honor for tonight, everyones eyes are on you." Garrus leaned in closer and voice dropped even lower as he suggestively spoke into her ear, "and even if you weren't the guest of honor, I'm sure with you in this dress everyone would still will be watching you."

"You're so full of shit." Shepard said while pulling away.

"Don't" Garrus whispered, pulling her close against his chest as the music slowed down. Shepard resisted briefly but then gave in and placed both hands around his neck while Garrus placed both of his hands on her lower back. They moved in closer together, so that their faces were centimetres apart. Garrus then lowered his head and no longer had this proud, flirtatious expression on his face.

"To tell you the truth Shepard, I am pissed that I did not get the Spectre position, and at the time even more upset that they gave the only position to a human. I quit my job at C-Sec on a whim after an argument with my father. Now I either have to apologize to him and beg for my job back at C-Sec or find another one. I thought they gave the only Spectre position to a human as a PR stunt, but I looked at your service history prior to tonight's gala and human or not you deserve to be a Spectre. I apologize if my unintentional brooding made you feel uncomfortable."

Shepard was surprised with his sincerity in his voice. "That's alright Garrus" she said as they continued to sway to the music staring deep into each others eyes.

"Ahem, anyways I should let you enjoy the rest of your evening." Garrus told her.

"Oh, and one more thing Shepard, you do look alluring in that dress, for a human at least" Garrus winked and walked off.


End file.
